KouyaYamato Drabbles
by Pseudonym Sylphmuse
Summary: 1. Happy Face T-Shirts: Kouya has a secret.
1. Happy Face TShirts

**Title**: Happy Face T-Shirts  
**Summary**: Kouya has a secret. Kouya/Yamato  
**Warnings**: Please refrain from copying my work. It's just sad. This story is a Loveless fanfic, Kouya and Yamato belong to the creator of Loveless.  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 107  
**Status**: Completed

Yamato has a secret that only Kouya knows. Kouya knows because Yamato sleeps over at her house at least once a week or Kouya at Yamato's. The secret is a delicious one and Kouya savors it slowly, embracing the sensation. Whenever Yamato sleeps with Kouya, she wears a large, baggy t-shirt died in mixtures of purple, blue, and green with a faded yellow happy face in the middle. She is naked beneath that one later. Kouya's heart thuds painfully when she lies next to Yamato.

Though she cannot fully feel it, she loves being closer to Yamato, imagining that she can sense the heat from her body.


	2. Small Painted Surfaces

**Title**: Small Painted Surfaces  
**Summary**: Yamato distracts Kouya without even trying... or noticing. Kouya/Yamato  
**Warnings**: Please refrain from copying my work. It's just sad. This story is a Loveless fanfic, Kouya and Yamato belong to the creator of Loveless.  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 150  
**Status**: Completed

Kouya stared at the five small painted surfaces in fascination. Crimson, her mind supplied, the color of poppies, roses, strawberry insides, and Yamato's nails. Something so simple should not, absolutely not, be distracting enough to pull her from doing something productive.

Like work, she thought. She watched raptly as Yamato performed a singularly primitive action. Kouya ached to do something, anything, to keep herself from staring as Yamato dipped her hand into a bowl of cubed mango slices and neatly speared them.

Five pieces for five long, graceful fingers.

Her mouth dried as each yellow morsel of tropical sin disappeared beneath curved, perfectly proportioned pink lips.

"Kouya, what are we studying today?"

Dreamy fragments of frittering away time in hedonistic pleasure crumbled and vaporized, never to be seen again.

Kouya damned math to the deepest hells. Viciously, she slammed a book down on the table and hid the mango bowl.


	3. Stairways and Sunsets

**Title: **Stairways and Sunsets  
**Summary: **Kouya asks Yamato meet up a bell tower to watch the sunset. Kouya/Yamato  
**Warnings: **Please refrain from copying my work. It' sjust sad. This story is a Loveless fanfic and Kouya and Yamato belong to the creator of Loveless.  
**Rating: **G  
**Word Count: **367  
**Satus: **Completed

One, two, three, the number of steps up the stairs boggled the mind. By Kouya's accounts, she was on step number seventy-nine. She damned the architect underneath her breath for designing the stairs. Honestly, ignoring the fact that they were works of art with mosaics and a barrister of intricate vines, they were priceless and useless.

Was he paid to make the way up as long as possible? Maybe, she thought, he'd been paid to help people while masking it as "art."

She snorted. Looking down, she gazed at the spiraling layers which ended at a far-away dot in the middle.

Fifteen minutes later, she quietly huffed (masking it as a cough) towards the figure in the shadows.

"hey you, what took you so long?"

She ignored the smirk on Yamato's face. "You're the one that told me you wanted to see the sunset," she snapped, without any real irritation in her voice. Kouya ignored the hand that crept towards her. It slipped into the crook of her right arm. The head and soft (as she well knew) form that leaned against her side was only a necessary extension of the hand, now hands. She gave it no notice, only shifting to learn her chin on silky strands.

"But Kouya," Yamato said, a smile betraying her. "You're the one that wanted us to meet here. We can see the sun set from anywhere."

"Not like here." A faint blush crept over her cheeks. Resolutely, she looked out towards the rosy-hued sky. "This isn't much anyway."

Yamato glanced at the sign saying CAUTION and NO TRESPASSERS. She took in the huge bell behind them. "Kouya, have you ever rung the bell?"

"Of course not."

"You're lying."

Kouya didn't ask how Yamato knew.

"Look."

"So you have rung the bell!"

"Yamato, hush."

"Oh!"

Pleased at Yamato's exhale of wonder, Kouya looked at the multi-colored sky streaked with clouds. The sunset was like an unfinished but perfect painting. Beauty or color could never be merely finished. They were timeless. A sunset to feed the eyes and Yamato's sweet and tangy raspberry smell to feed the soul.

"Perfect."

"That it is. Thanks Kouya."

Kouya wasn't talking about the sunset. "You're welcome."


End file.
